gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Odessa
Odessa is an Eastern European city in the country of Ukraine, located on the northern shore of the Black Sea. The city served as a large resource center for the Earth Federation with several mining facilities located around the city. During the One Year War Odessa became a focal turning point in the war for both Federation and Zeon forces. History One Year War The city was captured on March 1, U.C. 0079 during the Principality of Zeon's first Earth Drop Operations, and became a large source of much needed resources for Zeon. Odessa was put under the control of Captain M'Quve, who supervised the mining operations here. Operation Odessa On November 7, Odessa became the target of a major Earth Federation Forces counteroffensive that used around 30% of the entire Federation Army. The operation was aimed at retaking the city and the destroying the lynchpin of the Principality's supply network. Over the next two days, the Federation staged a blitzkrieg attack along the entirety of Zeon's defensive lines. While casualties were heavy on both sides, the Zeon forces were unable to contain the advance, and eventually collapsed. On November 9, when Earth Federation Forces penetrated the last of the Zeon force's defensive lines, it triggered an ultimatum from the Zeon theater commander M'Quve, who demanded that Federation Forces withdraw or face a nuclear attack. In response, General Revil told his communications officers not to respond, unwilling to let a violation of the Antarctic Treaty stop what was to be a major victory. Fleeing the battlefield with other top Zeon officials in the Zanzibar-class mobile cruiser Madagascar, M'Quve ordered the launch of a single nuclear missile, but it was intercepted by Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam. Rear Admiral Yuri Kellerne likewise used nuclear land mines to cover the evacuation of his forces. When questioned by his officers, he sarcastically referred to the devices by the euphemism "vaporization bombs". After the battle, Odessa was fully liberated by Earth Federation Forces, but not before Zeon forces transferred a large amount of Odessa's natural resources into outer space. The majority of remaining Zeon forces isolated on Earth surrendered, although some, such as Yuri Kellerne, found their way to other Zeon-occupied bases, where they eventually escaped into space. Splinter factions that escaped also continued their fight using guerilla warfare. Overall, the battle of Odessa was the bloodiest ever fought on Earth, and is generally considered the turning point of the One Year War, with the offensive momentum remaining in the Federation's favor for the remainder of the conflict. Statistic of the Battle Aftermath Soon after the success of this battle, Earth Federation Force began their counter-offensive on Earth to regain most parts occupied by Zeon during the course of war. It was assumed the survivors of this battle mostly resided secretly on the less Federation influenced Africa after the war ended and it may also be assumed that most of these remnants contributed to the remaining Zeon forces fighting against the Federation on Earth during First Neo Zeon War and Third Neo Zeon War. ja:オデッサ作戦